Pushing the Limits, pt2
by padawanjinx
Summary: Qui-Gon enstates Obi-Wan's punishment, with a twist.


PUSHING THE LIMITS........pt2  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars universe.This story was written out of admiration and total dedication by a fan. Don't sue me, cause I don't have anything. And what I do have, you can't have or I'll tell! :)  
  
***Read Part One  
  
  
The council agreed that Qui-Gon was going to train Obi-Wan to be a rogue like himself. They thought it best to give him a taste of his own medicine. Ordering him to put up with Obi-Wan's new look as a way of punishment.  
  
Obi-Wan followed a hooded Qui-Gon to the launch bay and let a broad smile grace his face. The pilots looked at him with disbelief and scrambled aboard to start the engines. Qui-Gon boarded the ship, dreading the mission with his padawan in such a condition. He motioned for Obi-Wan to join him for some meditating. Obi-Wan sighed, but followed behind Qui-Gon into the cargo hold.   
  
They sat opposite of each other, legs crossed and eyes closed. Obi-Wan constantly interrupted the peaceful quite with snickers and giggles. After an hour of this behavior, Qui-Gon had all he could take. His eyes flew open to stare at Obi-Wan, only to find Obi-Wan sitting in front of him with a huge smile and muffling more giggles.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Enough of the laughing. What is it you find so amusing anyway?" Qui-Gon had a stern look on his face and stared Obi-Wan down.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes to meet a very disgruntled master, "I'm sorry Master. I was reading the pilots minds and hearing their comments on my hair. It's actually very entertaining."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, "You know better than to use your Jedi powers to intrude on others thoughts."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged,"It's hard not too when they practically scream at you. I don't know why you are so upset about this. I just acted like you suggested."  
  
"As I suggested? I don't even think so young one!" Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? The Masters knew how embarassing this would be and they thought I'd get my just rewards for running my mouth by putting up with the "Neon Padawan"."  
  
Obi-Wan perked up, "Neon Padawan?! I like it! And this not a punishment Master. Maybe they were trying to tell you to loosen up?"  
  
Qui-Gon stared off in the distance, "Loosen up? The council? I don't even think so!"  
  
"By the way, what is our mission here?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"MY mission is to deliver these documents to the the high council of Yaleck Prime. YOU will stay in our quarters until its time to leave." Qui-Gon said, glancing back over to Obi-Wan.  
  
"I have to stay inside the whole time? But why?" Obi-Wan was getting angry at the idea of staying cooped up.  
  
Qui-Gon pointed to Obi-Wan's head, "You have to ask? Anyways, I won't be long and we can be en route back to Coruscant."  
  
The transport landed and Qui-Gon was followed out by a hooded Obi-Wan. The delegates from the planet greeted them with enthusiasm and motioned for them to follow for a tour. Qui-Gon informed the surrounding committee that they were on a tight schedule and needed to deliver the plans immediatly. Qui-Gon was lead to the main audience chamber to deliver the documents. The high council were impressed at Qui-Gon's formal greeting in their languge and his form while performing to ritual meeting gestures.  
  
"We regretfully inform you Sir Jedi, that you may not take off as you had planned. There has been a communications satellite that is not responding and may send out attack commands to all vessels. All transports have been warned of our situation and given co-ordinates away from us to ensure the safty of everyone." The leader of the council told Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his understanding and bowed to leave the room. He was regretting taking Obi-wan out in public in his "condition". He tried to think of ways to teach Obi-Wan a valuable lesson, and try to rebuild some kind of dignity. He was walking slowly, deep on thought, when the idea stuck him. He grinned evilly and headed towards the city square.  
  
Obi-Wan had been in the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon, waiting for hours on his master. He was surprised to see a tall hooded figure enter the room. Obi-Wan would have went on the defensive, but his connection to the force and to Qui-Gon told him that it was just Qui-Gon being embarrassed and hiding his identiy.  
  
"Grab your things, we're going out." The hooded Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master. Shall I put my hood on?" He looked down, somewhat regretting his decision to color his hair and give his master such shame.  
  
"That won't be necessary Obi-Wan. But since you want to show off your new look, why don't you go first?" Qui-Gon motioned to the door.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and started out the door. He kept his head up and strutted proudly down the street. He loved the looks and the thoughts everyone was projecting about the "odd look". Qui-Gon followed quietly behind, with a look all his own.  
  
When he reached the street, Obi-Wan turned to ask Qui-Gon where they were headed. His jaw dropped and he felt his face flush a bright red, which was really enhanced the green. He studdered, "M-Ma-Master? What happened to you? What did you do to yourself?"  
  
Qui-Gon grinned and said "I took your advice. I loosened up and "this is what I came up with."  
  
Qui-Gon stood there with a huge smile. His hair was cut shorter, to just a few inches, and spiked straight out. Each spike was a different color, with each tip dyed a platnuim white. "Your not the only one who likes to show off."  
  
Obi-Wan groaned and followed Qui-Gon down the street. He attempted to pull his hood over his face to hide, but Qui-Gon pulled it back each time. They walked side by side down the street, people passing and gasping at the two. One old lady screamed and fainted.  
  
Obi-Wan sat through dinner with people staring and whispering between themselves,and pointing to the two Jedis. Obi-Wan sank down in his seat to avoid the stare of passers-by. Qui-Gon smiled inwardly, proud of himself of the clever way he came up to teach this lesson.  
  
The satellites were fixed and the Jedi's boarded their ship once again. The pilots glanced at one another and shrugged their shoulders in a vain attempt to understand these two. The trip back was spent laughing and exchanging stories about protocal and the many ways they can be "bent". Obi-Wan agreed to dye his hair back to the normal color, and Qui-Gon told him he had an idea that would make everyone happy. When they left the ship, they pulled their hoods over their heads and made their way to the council chambers to give their report.  
  
The council members were surprised to see the two Jedi's enter wearing their hoods. Qui-Gon pulled his hood down, and Obi-Wan soon followed suit, each bowing slightly to the members. They were surprised to see Obi-Wan's hair back to its normal color. The reports didn't take long and Qui-Gon filled in the council on all the details, minus the mutli-colored haired master.  
  
As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left the chambers, the members gasped out and looked back to one another with the same 'here we go again' look that would be common place around the two leaving. Obi-Wan's neon green padawan braid was hanging off his shoulder, and Qui-Gon's ponytail was streaked with purple, orange, blue, fushia and tipped with white. They turned in the middle of the doorway and faced the council. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon winked, then left the chambers occupants in astonishment.  
  
"The death of us they will be!" Yoda sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do with them?" Mace Windu looked at the other members. They all just sighed and shook their heads in exasperation.  
  
Yoda grinned, "Lock them up we should. Wait until both are grown up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
